How did one girl defeat the Dark Lord? The answer will blow your mind!
by moonpiece
Summary: What if the events of Aveyond 1 were the subject of a tabloid article?


Author's Note: This was inspired by a list of clickbait articles by the user rhendarzon, which is where the title came from. We know from that newspaper in AV3 that journalism like this exists in Aia, so I guess this can be canon-compliant?

* * *

How did one girl defeat the Dark Lord? The answer will blow your mind!

Before she embarked on her world-saving adventure, seventeen-year-old Rhen Darzon Pendragon of Clearwater never expected to travel farther from the meadow at the outskirts of her village to collect marigolds for her mother, much less save the world from Ahriman. But everything changed when this small-town girl was thrown out of her small-town world, kidnapped by a slave trader, and sold to a wealthy buyer in the Eastern city of Galarah.

After six months a slave, Rhen's life turned around one fateful day when two Shadwood Academy ambassadors witnessed a powerful feat of magic from the now-famous Sword Singer, officially freeing her due to the law forbidding enslavement of magic wielders.

"I needed a slave to help me take care of the house and my eldest boy, after the last one ran away. Insolent girl. I'm thankful I was able to rid myself of her," says Rona Tenobor, Rhen's former mistress. Yeah right - she's just jealous!

She was admitted into the prestigious academy along with her owner's son, Lars Tenobor. Both Rhen and Lars declined to comment on their interactions during this time, but our sources say that Lars frequently teased and bullied Rhen, even giving her the nickname "Peta". Thankfully, their relationship has since improved, growing from animosity to friendship to...something else? (Pro tip, boys: if you want to get the girl, DO NOT torment her unless you are prepared to accompany her on a year-long quest to save the world.)

Rhen and Lars quickly became the most talented Sword Singer and Sorcerer in their class. (Our Shadwood alumni writers proclaim them #goals.) They reunited with the mysterious priestess/Dream Druid Talia shortly before graduation, who told them they must rescue all the druids across Aia, or else the world would literally end. And most of us couldn't even handle the pressure of a part-time job when we were in school!

The pair picked up an unlikely band of adventurers while on their druid-saving quest. Among them were sexy demon summoner Elini, rugged Pirate John, playful (and possibly insane) vampress Te'ijal, and the (half) bald Sun Priest known as Dameon. The healer was Druid Talia's son, who had been estranged from his mother ever since she killed his father after he turned to the dark side. He quickly charmed his way into the group with his silver tongue and golden looks. He also captured Rhen's attention - much to Lars' annoyance, reported a certain white-haired Veldtian summoner. But was this mere jealousy at play, or was there something deeper going on with the enigmatic Sun Priest?

Alas, all journeys must come to an end, as did Rhen and co.'s after slaying seven daevas and rescuing six druids. What was the point of all that, you may ask? All of the druids were required to open the doors the vault containing the legendary Sword of Shadows, the only weapon with the power to defeat Ahriman. Don't try wielding it at home, kids - the sword holds the souls of hundreds of demons, and shattering it would set them all free.

The chosen one was finally ready to face off against the demon lord, but of course, a certain [i]someone[/i] had to go and ruin her moment. Looks like Lars was onto something - Dameon was actually a double agent working for Ahriman all along (sorry, Rhen, but some guys are just too good to be true). Luckily, Rhen happened to have some fairy dust on her, which she threw into Dameon's eyes. We're not really sure how this works - although we suspect it's some combination of light magic, the power of love, and hallucinogens - but this was enough to make Dameon realize that he had gone looking for a father figure in the wrong guy. He joined forces with Rhen and the others to defeat his former master, and Ahriman really didn't stand a chance.

Now that the prophecy has been fulfilled, Aia has been saved, etc., what is Rhen going to do now? She's currently pondering that question herself while temporarily lodging at the temple in Aveyond, along with the Oracle and the eight druids.

"I think she should go back to Thais," says Eithera, Druid of Strength. "She's actually their rightful queen, you know. It's a long story. They're in need of a strong ruler and it's her responsibility to fulfill that role."

Daena, Druid of Wisdom, has a different perspective. "Rhen should follow her heart, take the path that feels most right to her. That boy Lars wants her to go back to Veldarah with him and work at Shadwood Academy. I think she could make real progress there."

What do you think - should Rhen go to Thais and become the queen we all know she is, head back to Veldarah and work to abolish slavery, or return to her hometown of Clearwater until she figures things out? No matter what she chooses, we'll make sure to keep an eye out for Aia's bravest rising hero.


End file.
